Lucy's Ghost
by naluequalslife
Summary: Lucy is doing just fine. Content with her beautiful life at Fairy Tail, and, with Natsu. But what happens when the man from her past comes back to haunt her? What will Natsu do? Zelu/Nalu. We'll see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. First fan fiction so try to be patient with me! I'll try to update at least once a week! RatedMA for sexual content in the future. There will be a little fluff, but nothing to detailed.** **Short chapter, but let me know what you think!**

_FLASH BACK_

I was only 6 years old when it happened. I still remember it very clearly to this day. I was a young homeless boy, no mother or father to teach me right. No one to teach me what a boy should never do. But one night, when the garbage could feed me no more I sent off to find a steaming fresh meal. What I didn't know however, is that night would change me forever

"Are you lost mister?"

I looked at her. She was the most beautiful creature I ever beheld. She had slim tidy eyebrows, big brown eyes, golden hair to her waist. What I noticed the most however, was her beautiful, trustworthy, and friendly smile.

"Uhm, mister, why are you staring?"

"Oh I, uh, uhh" I stutter on my first words, "I am sorry. What is your name, Miss?"

"Lucy," She grinned widely, "And what's yours, mister?"

"I well.. I don't have a name..."

Lucy looked at him uncertainly. She stared at him for what seemed like hours. Then her face lit up.

"Oh I know what I'll call you!" She shouts excitedly.

"Oh, uhm, Miss Lucy, you don't have.." She quickly interrupts him.

"Yes I do. I'll call you Zeref! After my stuffed animal. He's a dragon. He'd love to meet you!"

"Zeref..." He repeats, relishing his new name.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" She smiles widely and takes his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I couldn't wait because I'm really excited to finally be writing my fan fiction I planned out last year... xD Anyways, chapter two! Thank you, my first subscriber! This takes place where fairy tail is at right now, but what happened at Tenrou island, never happened in this story. So I'm sorry if there was an confusion. Disclaimer, I do not own fairy tail or any or it's characters. Enjoy!**  
_  
**Lucy POV, present.**_

"Ah, how nice and warm," I thought as I laid in my bath tub. Natsu and I had just returned from the ball. It was so nice. We got to dance together. Everyone isn't surprised that him and me finally became a couple. He asked me out under the moonlight. I never thought he had a serious side, but he does. We went on our first official date on a mission, nothing special, but I loved it anyways.  
I wrap myself in a towel. My skin is to wrinkly to soak anymore, though there is hardly anything as good as a hot bath. I wasn't dry enough to change, so I sit down to brush my hair enjoying my peaceful morning. Then I hear a crash. 'Oh Natsu..' I scold him in my thoughts. I get up and quickly change.

**_Zeref POV_**

Oh, even now, she is still the most beautiful woman that's ever lived. I am watching her through my lacrama, she has just gotten out of the bath. I watch her undress, revealing delicious round tits, with bright pink nipples. Her stomach is perfectly flat, nice curvy hips, and, ah, that ass. But what really gets me, are those long, slim, sexy legs. I admire her beauty, but then hear footsteps. I shut off my lacrama as the foot steps get closer.

"Sir, the re-rift system is a ready for use."

"Excellent," I start, "Make sure the package is retrieved swiftly and quietly.

"Yes sir!"

**_Lucy POV_**

After scolding Natsu tremendously, we walk to the guild. He's holding onto my hand tightly, I look up at his face with a smile, I notice his cheeks match the color of his hair. I smile to myself.

"So, what are we doing for a job today?" I ask, nudging Natsu out of his thoughts.

"Something exciting!"

"Aye sir!" Happy beams.

We pick up the pace, excited to get money for my rent, and, to just go on another adventure. We see Mirajane smile at us with a knowing look when we enter the guild. She walks up to us with a paper in hand.

"Perfect timing guys! I found the perfect job for you!" She hands me the paper, allowing me to read the details.

*WANTED CELESTIAL WIZARD, GOLD KEYS NEEDED* It lists the island, Rosepeek, but nothing else except the pay.

"One million jewel?!" We say excitedly in unison.

"This is perfect don't you think Natsu? ," After he gives me an excited nod, I turn to Mira, "Thank you so much, we'll be going now! See you when we are finished!"

Mira waves goodbye. I'm so excited that I barely notice we arrive at the train. I look over at Natsu and smirk.

"Can't we just, you know, walk?" Natsu sweat drops.

"Oh no, it's at least a three day walk, then we have to get to the island by boat. It's only 5 hours if we take the train! You can do it Natsu!"

I reach over and kiss his cheek, and he blushes. This seems to give him energy however, because he skips onto the train. As soon as it starts moving though, he's back to being sick. I look out the window, enjoying the beautiful day. I can't help but think to myself something is wrong, but I look forward to it non-the-less. 'Hmm, what could this person possibly need?" As I worry myself I doze off. I wake up as our station is called, hauling Natsu off.

Something feels wrong. Very wrong. But Natsu grabs my hand and I forget my worry. I look into his innocent eyes, and smile. We race to the shore to get on the boat. With him here nothing could possibly go wrong, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I've had a shit day, so I'm gonna write to see if it helps. Please review, I won't do a minimum like some authors, but I would really appreciate it. Enjoy chapter 3!**

_**Flash back, Zeref POV**_

"See, isn't he the cutest thing?" Lucy was holding her stuffed dragon, it had deep crimson scales with a fire engine red tale. I smile, I love dragons.

"Are you alright, Mister Zeref?," Miss Lucy said, "You look sad."

I stare at her beautiful eyes, taken aback by her consideration. "Oh, I don't know Miss Lucy," I say nervously, "I don't remember much.

"You can call me Lulu if you like!" Lucy -no, I mean Lulu smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"Uhm..Yes..Food actually sounds nice." I say in a quite whisper. Lulu grabs my hand.

"We have plenty of food! My parents wont mind!" She takes off at a run and I follow her excitedly. 'I don't remember the last time I had a hot meal.' I thought to myself. She brought me to the kitchen, where plate upon plate of delicious looking food sat. Perfectly crisped pies, steaming vegetables, frosted cakes, freshly cooked meat, and oh, so much more. I reached my finger up, barely reaching, and took some frosting. I licked it and my eyes widened. Never before had I tasted suck delicious food. Lulu smiled at me, and handed me a plate, urging me to grab more food.

"Have as much as you want!" Lulu said. I quickly fill my plate with corn, green beans, corn bread, chicken, roast, and even a small piece of apple pie. We sat at the table and I devoured the food. Lulu watched me the whole time, with a big smile plastered on her face. I slowly take a bite of the apple pie and let out a small moan. Delicious. I hear a giggle come from Lulu. I look up and I see her eyes are just shinning.

"Try it!" I take my fork and grab some more. I lift the fork up, expecting her to take it, but instead she opens her mouth, and closes her eyes. I gulp, unsure, but decide to go forward with it. I place the food tenderly in her mouth and she carefully closes her soft pink lips around the fork. Her eyes shoot open.

"Oh my, it IS delicious! Let's get more!" Giggling, we go and grab a few more plates, filled mostly with desserts, but with some healthy food too. After stuffing ourselves like pigs, we start giggling again. I look out the window and realize the sun had set. I was having so much fun I didn't even realize. 'Oh well, not like I've got a home to go back to."

"Hey, you're frowning again, Zeref.." Lulu started, "Are you okay? Where are your parents?" I look down uncomfortably. I didn't know how to answer.

"Lulu, I don't know my parents. I have been homeless for as long as I can remember.."

"Oh, well that's.." But I never get to hear the rest of her sentence. A tall man walks into the dining room, spots Lulu, then frowns. He looks angry, but when he spots me, his previous face looks like an angel, compared to the one he's giving me.

"What the HELL are you doing, young lady? What have I told you about talking to strangers? Has he hurt you? How did he get in?" He kept pestering her with questions, expecting no response. He leaves the room for a moment and I thought I might be off the hook. But he comes back, looking a little less upset, but I knew something was up.

"No worries, I've taken care of it. I called the police." Lulu's mouth drops and I see tears coming out her eyes, I sit there in shock. The police? I haven't done anything.

"Dad, how could you.." He cuts her off before she can continue. Wait, this man was her dad?

"Be quite young lady." She hangs her head low, worried for her new friend. What is gonna happen to me?  
Flash Back ends

_**Present, Zeref POV**_

I watch them walk hand in hand to the island. Disgusting. She is mine, not his. No one should hold her hand except me. I turn off my lacrama and call in one of my men.

"I don't want them at the island yet. There is a hotel nearby. Get WhiteStorm to send rain clouds their way. Long enough so they have to at least stay the night."

"Of course sir, right away." He bows, and leaves the room. I hear him calling to the men lower than him to get the information to WhiteStorm quickly. I turn my lacrama back on, and smile. It was already raining. My men were loyal, AND worked quickly. I cannot wait for tomorrow, but it is better to do this on a full moon, at night, when my powers are strongest.

_**Lucy POV**_

I look up and the sunny sky and frown. All of a sudden clouds were forming over head, and it started raining- no wait pouring. Drenching us in seconds. We knew we would never get to the island now. We head over to the nearest hotel, checking out a room. I blush slightly when Natsu gets a room with only one bed. We go to the 3rd floor by elevator, and head down the long hall way. Once we reach the room, I sigh. "Natsu, I'm gonna take a bath, then wash my out in an hour or so." He nods his head, and gives me that silly smile. I go into the bathroom and fill the tub up. I slip in, and let out a relaxed sigh. I lay down and enjoy the warmth. After about 50 minutes of bathing. I stand up and empty the tub. I turn the shower on and begin to wash my hair. I towel dry and dress once I'm finished.

"Hey I'm.." My voice trails off as I realize Natsu is asleep, shirtless, and laying next to Happy. I sigh once again and change into a long t-shirt, with just underwear underneath. I slip in next to him and play with his hair. I turn around and feel his strong arms wrap around me. I smile to myself, who knew he was such a cuddlier. I feel warm and safe, and laugh a little to myself for ever thinking something was wrong. I feel blissful as I doze off into possibly the best sleep I've ever had.

**WOHO! Hope you enjoyed :) First 1k word chapter! Go me! More to come soon~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys. I am with my sister at the moment, and she is going to the chiropractor. So here I am, going to write the next chapter, instead of read. Woho. This is not my ideal environment for writing so it might not be the best, so please, enjoy. :)**

_**Flash back, Zeref POV**_

Half an hour after Lulu's dad called the police, they arrived. They were in the house gathering evidence. I don't know what they could possibley need, but the wait was killing me. I was currently handcuffed to a chair. Lulu's dad was standing over me watching me with a cold glare.

"He broke in, stole food, and tried to hurt my daughter. You MUST arrest him!" Lulu's dad was going on and on about things that didnt happen. Lulu was sitting nearby crying, not saying anything though, afraid to be shut down by her father again.

"Of course, sir. He'll be taken into custody immediately." The sheriff stated. I watched Mr. Heartfillia hand him a bag, it made a jingley sound. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but I think it was a bribe. The cop stood my up and pushed me up the door. I realized, today, I had seen the purest beauty and the darkest evil. I would never, ever forget this.

After exiting the building, he started talking to me."Sorry, kid. From what we have seen, there was no break in, no struggle. But the Heartfillia's..well..they are the most powerfull people in the country. If I don't arrest you, I'll be replaced, and you'll get arrested anyway. I'm sorry kid, I hate to see you go to jail so young." The sheriff said. I didn't quite believe him, but as I was placed in the car, and we drove off, I hear his muffled cries. I assume there was more to what he was telling me, but as we arrived at the station, he brought me in, checked me into the jail, and locked me up.

_**Lucy POV**_

I watched him exit our house, he was cuffed and bruised from when my father hit him. I start to cry again as I realize what my dad has done. "How could you? I don't think I'll ever forgive you!" Though I was little, I understood what he had done. Zeref may go to jail, and he may never get out. I don't really know what jail is, just that it is a sad and dangerous place. I didn't want him to go. He was my only friend.

_**Zeref POV**_

I sat in the cell. '400 days. I've been locked up, it's been over a year since I've seen Lulu.' The jail made me a hard person. I wasn't the soft boy I used to be. This was a jail without mages, but it was still very dangerous. I was sentinced to 20 years. 20 years. I would be 26 by the time I got out. But I have a plan. I don't want to stay in here. There is a book you can buy, a high price, but it teaches you magic. Many people have tried, but if you don't do it just right it kills you. It is unstable dark magic. I needed to take the risk. If I learned to master it, I could escape, and even make the gaurds forget I was ever a resident.

I looked down at the money in my hand, I smile to myself. Death was worth the risk. I would see Lulu again, and I would pay her father back for what he did to me. No matter what. I get up to see the prison boss. Not the actual boss, but one of the jail mates. He would give me the book, with this much money. I was going to get out of here.

_**Present, Lucy POV**_

Sun is shining in my eyes, I squint. What time is it? Where am I? I think to myself. Then it comes back to me, Natsu and I were on a mission. Speaking of, I am burning up. He is so hot. I turn over, and look at his innocent face. 'He looks so young, so peaaceful when he sleeps.' I am enjoying the moment, but then begin sweating. He is just to hot. I take his arm off me and begin to scoot off the bed. Next thing I know, his arms are around me again, and I am under the covers. I sigh, he was cute, but I might die of heat stroke.

"Natsu!" I say plainly trying to wake him up. He mummbles something inaduible. His grip only gets tighter. My anger grows, I am to hot. "Lucy kick!" I kick him from under the covers and his eyes shoot open. "What's going on? Are we under attack?!" He stands up, flames coming from his hands. I mentally sigh. This will be a long day.

"Natsu, calm down. You were smuthering me while you were sleeping. You wouldn't wake up, and I was over heating." He looks surprised. He then grins and rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry, Luce." Happy begins to sit up to.

"Well, anyways, we should probably go get breakfast. It's almost 9 and they stop serving at 10." Natsu and Happy's eyes light up in excitement.

"FINALLY I'M STARVING!" Natsu yells as if he hasn't eaten in months.

"Aye, sir. I hope they serve fish!" Happy joins in. I change quickly, and we head down. I look at the choices. Pancakes, waffles, bagels, muffins, eggs, mash potatoes, and even, fish. I see Happy fly over quickly and claim them. Natsu piles his plate full, leaving me with only a few pancakes, and some sausage. I grab surup and a couple milks for us to drink. We eat in silence, enjoying our food. After we finish I head to the front desk to sign out, while Natsu goes and grabs the few clothes we brought with. We leave and walk hand in hand to the beach. We sit in the sun for a few moments.

"Looks like the boat already took off. It wont be back for, probaly another 3 hours. What should we do?" I look at Natsu. He blushes and smiles.

"Well, we could go on a..real date..." He trails off nervous. I smile and think 'He's so cute like this.' I think for a moment. Happy is here, I don't want him to be alone. But as if he read my thoughts, Happy speaks.

"Don't worry,Lucy. I'll stay here and watch the fish!" He says a little to happily.

"Oh thank you Happy!" Natsu and I walk off the beach hand in hand. "Where do you want to go?" Natsu smiles a knowing smile, as if he planned this.

"I have the perfect place!" He says smoothly. I know he has planned something, and I smile excitedly. "We'll have to take the train though, and we won't be back until the last boat ride. I hope that's okay?" He asks questioningly. I look at him angrly.

"Natsu.." I smerk, "Of course it's okay." We board the train, and take it to a nearby town. The ride is only 30 minutes, but Natsu leans on my shoulder for support. 'I love him' I think to myself. Life without him would not be the same. But as we exit the train and go on a rare date, I can't help but feel something terrible is coming. I hold his hand tightly, afraid to let go.

**Hope you enjoyed. Another 1k word chapter! Yay! I will update the next chapter, who knows when. :) Until next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**I cannot sleep. Therefore I am writing. And watching Young Justice. I love that show. Well, anyways, Enjoy:)**

_**Present, Zeref POV**_

I watched them laugh and enjoy themselves. Lulu was still as beautiful as ever, while that Natsu..He would pay. I wait patiently. As they board the train I use my dark magic. I teleport to the island. 'I can't wait to see Lulu's face' I think to myself. I sit down and begin to meditate. I feel my magic flowing off me in waves, growing stronger as the moon rises. I stand. Footsteps are approaching, and they could only belong to one person.

_**Lucy POV**_

Natsu and I step off the train hand in hand. I blush thinking of what we did earlier today. I try not to think about it as we go to the beach. We arrive a few moments before the boat gets there, and see a pile of fish bones. Laughing, we realize Happy had a great time. We see him napping on the dock peacefully. Walking over, we shake him awake, just as the boat comes in.

"Hey, which island you be goin' to? I don't see no one else, we best be headin' out."

"Thanks so much, sir!" Nastu says excitedly. I shake my head with a grin, he must have forgotten his motion sickness. "We are heading to Rosepeek island."

"Ah, that island. Sure got a pretty name. Though, not many folks go there, people be believing it's haunted. Y'all sure 'bout this?"

"We are mages, someone sent a job request, and wanted to meet there. No worries, we can handle ourselves." I state plainly. He gives us all a long stare, and smiles.

"Of course, I be seeing that now. The ride will be 'bout 40 minutes. Hop on in, and I'll take you as quickly as this boat be lettin'" We all step into the boat. We head out, as Happy goes back to sleep. Natsu is leaning over the side, no doubt throwing up. I turn away and listen to the boat guide's voice as he tells stories to pass the time. I zone him out as I think about what's ahead. I try to be optimistic, but the feeling just keeps coming back. Something is terribly wrong. We arrive at the island, Happy flies over, and Natsu jumps off the boat quickly. I thank the guide and give him a fine tip. We walk through the island, unsure of where to go. There are no buildings, so we just make our way along. Most of the island was just trees, but then we get to the center. There is nothing there, except a clearing. Wait. I look again and see a tall man, with jet black hair. He is standing in the center. As the moon peaks through I see him more clearly. He turns around, and I let out a gasp.

**I would make it longer...but such a lovely cliff hanger :D I know it is short, half the size of my normal chapters, but please let me know what you think ! I WILL be doing at least a 2k word chapter next! Until next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I hope you had a GREAT Easter! Mine sucked, but that's to be expected with my family~**

**Anyways, I want to hear your thoughts. Nalu, Graylu, Zelu? Nalu is my personal favorite, but I do like them all. Maybe even Loki, Laxus or Sting? I would like to hear what you guys think though. Next chapter should be the only chapter with rape, so if you don't want to read here is your heads up! Do not read the beginning of next chapter if you want to miss out on that stuff. I will add in a note saying it is done so you don't have to skim through.. Also planning on adding Natsu's Point of view, as well as some others. Let me know what you are looking for! Can't promise to make everyone happy, but would love to try. Also, Almost 2k word chapter, go me! Enjoy chapter SIX lovelies 3 **

_**Flashback, Zeref POV.**_

I walk to my inmates cell. His men pull out their knifes and protect him. I enter slowly and bow my head respectfully, best not to get myself killed before even purchasing the book. After he nods his head, his men step back. He eyes me suspiciously.

"Boy, ain't you a little young for jail? What could I be doin' for ya?" I look at him saying nothing. I reach into my pocket and his guards jump up. I slowly pull out my bag of money, and jingle it. Once they hear the coins- and not a weapon, they sit back down. He grabs the money and his mouth gapes at the amount. "I see. I see. Of course, what could I get for you? Someone dead? I see you don't like to talk much.. Just name what ya need." I stare at him a little longer, and say my first words since being arrested.

"I don't want nothing except the magic book," I state plainly. He laughs hard and signals for his men to get it, one of them exits to go retrieve the book.

"You be a brave lad, are ya sure? Men have died tryin' to conquer that magic." I just shake my head. His men comes back with the book and I leave immediately, not wanting to talk no more. I hear him call out 'Be safe! We will get the book back when ya die!' Then I hear laughing. I ignore them, for they will be the first of my kills once I obtain my magic.

I reach my room and open the book. I meditate at least 3 hours before I try out the magic. Rushing things is what will get me killed. I embrace all the darkness and evil inside me. My revenge, and thirst for blood. I study the book and feel my anger and darkness in me rising, all of a sudden darkness engulfed me. I embrace it and feel it flow around me. I hear a dark sinister voice cry to me, "Are you sure you are ready to accept this power? In order to keep this, you must sell your soul to me. Everything you do from now on must be evil. You will have the power to kill with just your thoughts, just the flick of a finger. You will have the power to destroy. You will become the most powerful mage in history. But you will never be able to go back to a normal life. You will live for me, filling my will when asked. I will let you get vengeance on those you seek, but your soul will be mine for eternity. Will you pay this price?" The red man looked into my eye. I stare back unmoved.

"I will pay ANY price! I will get my revenge! I agree to sell my soul!" I scream into the darkness. I hear his laugh, and feel something different. I feel powerful, unstoppable. I feel as though something has left me, but I have gained something so much greater. I blink and when my eyes are open I see I am back in the jail. I use my now unstoppable power to kill my inmates, enjoying their screams. I walk down the hallway killing everyone I go by. I take special care with the lead inmate, first cutting his testicles, then ripping his head off. I kill everyone in the facility and leave. No one will remember this place, for now I have the power to change memories. I walk a long journey to the magic counsel where all decisions regarding prison are made, even for the people that don't have magic. I shift all their memories of me, making them forget all those that lived in the prison with me. I visit the families and erase theirs as well. I visit the rich Heartfillia's and erase Lulu's father's memories of me. I don't touch Lulu however, she is to precious for that. This drains all my magic energy and as I am walking up the mountains, I look back and think that when the time is right, I will have her. I pass out as my magic energy completely dissipates, but I feel satisfied.

I practice my magic. Growing stronger and stronger each year. Planning for the day to kill Lulu's father, and to take her for my own.

_**Present, Lucy POV**_

I gape again. Natsu beside me looks at me, not understanding. "Luce, what's wrong do you know this man?"

"He.. He, uh..." I stutter, as he interrupts me.

"Luce? Such a pathetic name. I thought you liked Lulu. How could you not tell them about me, Lulu? I thought we were such great friends... Though we only knew each other for a day. I truly thought you thought higher of me. I thought you would protect me and everything would be fine. But you let your father throw me in prison? Ironic, for in the end I was the death of him," he stops only to hear me gasp, "I changed the memories of his guild mate's so that way I could tell you what really happened in person. Aren't you glad his death was slow and painful?"

I gape at him, crying. "Zeref, you did what?" I can no longer speak, I am sobbing. I see Natsu out of the corner of my eye attack, or I should say try to attack him. He is pissed no doubt, but Zeref blows him off like he is a fly. Natsu is heavily injured. I start to shake, and realize I'm on the ground. I don't remember falling down. I stand up and feel tremendous waves of magic energy coming off Zeref. He has darkness growing around him. I pull out one of my keys, and call out Leo.

"Please be careful!" I see Zeref laughing, as Leo goes to strike him. Their powers are practically opposite. They mix no better than oil and water. I hear Leo call an apology as he goes back to the spirit world. 'My strongest celestial spirit already down? How strong is he?'

"Oh, Lulu you really think these wimps can protect you?" I see Natsu stand back up at the challenge, but I silence him.

"Natsu, no. This is my fight, you understand?" I see him start to protest, but he falls to the ground. I call to him, he does not reply, so he must have blacked out. 'Natsu is twice as strong as I and he is already down?' I pray to Mavis as I ask for strength. "Happy, quick, take him to the nearest healing hospital, you hear? Go now. Tell him once he is wakened what has happened. Don't object, you hear?" Happy's eyes fill with tears as he struggles to make a decision. He knows he is not strong enough to help me, but does not wish to leave me non the less.

"Aye, sir!" He sobs out. He picks Natsu up and flies out of sight. Now it is just Zeref and I in the clearing. I feel a fear I have never felt before. 'Is today the day I die?'

"Ah finally some alone time. I have missed you...it has been, almost 13 years. We were so young.. Now come my dear, you must be wondering how I got out? Hm?" I shake as I hear him call me 'dear' but I answer back. My words come out fiercer and stronger than I expect them to be.

"How did you escape? Why have you come to find me, why did you kill my father?" I blurt out unexpectedly. I watch him smile sinisterly.

"Well, first off I sold my soul- that is how I have this power. The power comes from the darkest demons, the evilest gods. It feeds off hate, and anger my dear. Anything dark, even, fear. Your's smells so delicious. I can control the memories of one's mind, I can control animals... This is a strong and forbidden magic.. Though I would never change your memory's Lulu." I flinch at his sincere smile. "I killed your father, because he was a cruel man to you, and he separated us. No one that does such a horrible thing shall live." He looks at me with such desire, such intensity, I begin to shiver. I hold my ground, but I can't hold back my sobs.

"Why? Why have you come here? Why go to all this trouble of making a fake job request? You could have just come to my guild and killed us all!" I yell in pain. 'Why is he doing this?'

"Go to your guild? No no, to complicated. I'd have the magic counsel on my back. Your guild has some strong mages, I could beat, but would be such a waste of time. My job request was not fake. I needed a celestial wizard, I needed you, Lulu." He looks at me with serious eyes.

"And what exactly do you need?" I shiver afraid of what his response might be.

"You and your..virginity. I will have you, no matter what. You nor your spirits have the power to stop me." I hear him laugh a vicious laugh, then something terrible happens. I feel a strong bond be broken, as my keys are destroyed by darkness. I feel them dissipate into the air, and my contracts end. Then darkness engulfs me. I wake up..thinking it is all a dream, but it is not. I am in a dark castle. I have no magic energy. And I have no way of being saved. I am at the mercy of the darkest wizard in history.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I was planning on updating sooner, but since I got no resopnses I decided to wait until Monday, to update. But then I got really busy. So it's been two weeks. I was hoping at least one person would have imput. No worries, guess it will just be a surprise! Hehe, probably won't like it though. Alright enjoy chapter SEVEN! I will add a note in bold for when the rape scene start and ends, so if you wish to skip it, look for "SCENE START" and "SCENE END" I don't think it will be to detailed, but it is up to you if you want to read it. There will be more rape but only mention, no details. Enjoy :D**

_**Present, Lucy POV**_

I stare out the window, and reach my arm out to see if I could jump. I know the height is to high, but I might need it. I pull back as I feel a zap. 'Great, a magic barrier.' I feel a tear fall down my cheek, I didn't even know I was crying. I wipe it away swiftly. I hear the door creak and turn around to see Zeref enter. "What am I doing here? What happened to my keys and contracts? What did you do?" I cry out.

I hear a sinister laugh. "Oh Lucy, I destroyed your keys, which by celestial wizard law, ends all contracts. Of course you can get them back...when I'm finished with you." Suddenly he lounges at me, and ties me to the bed. He laughs, "I will have fun with you won't I?" I shake in fear, 'Oh Natsu, where are you?' I think in terror.

**RAPE SCENE STARTS**

**_Zeref POV_**

I reach down and rip off her tank top and bra. I rub her breats and begin to suck on her nipples, enjoying her screams. I rip off her pants and underwear. I stick my large object inside her and hear her cry out in pain. I enjoy the tightness of her and release myself slowly, enjoying this time. I continue on for serveral hours. After I finsih I pull away and tell her there is a bath waiting for her.

**RAPE SCENE ENDS**

**_Lucy POV_**

I run quickly into the bathroom and throw up multiple times. I did not think anything was left until I threw up again. I went into the tub, and began to scurb every where he touched. 'He...he...he raped me...' I continue to scurb until it starts to hurt. I look and see blood. I continue anyway. Suddenly I'm lifted from the tub and force fed, then put to sleep. I do not sleep, but do not try to leave. I am unclean.

**_Natsu POV_**

I wake up with a blistering headache. I feel incredibly week, but sit up. My vision goes black then slowly comes back. I see Happy sitting next to me crying. "Happy what has happened?" I yell angryly.

"I'm so sorry Natsu, I had to take you. Lucy commanded me...she was...well..."

"SHE WAS WHAT? TELL ME!" I scream at Happy as tears stream out of both of our eyes. 'Lucy needs me, I need to leave' I start to stand up as Happy finishes his sentince.

"He got her.. Lucy was captured."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys. Enjoying so far? I hope so. I kept the rape scene short out of respect for those who do not agree with it. If you wish to see the original scene you can review and I'll message you. Please try to review, I don't mean to be a pest, but I will definitely get back to you if you have any questions or even just a regular review. I WILL get back to you (Unless you're a guest) Please enjoy chapter 8! I also added a spoiler to who I will be shipping in this fanfic. Let me know if you find it ;)**_  
_**PS, Natsu was severely hurt, so he was unconscious for a week. Don't be confused by this minor detail, you'll understand when you read!**_

Lucy POV

I wake up dizzy. I look around confused. 'Where am I?' It then registers that I am still at Zeref's castle. I realize I've been here for over a week, with what seems like no rescue attempts. It has been the same every day. I wake up and don't eat, I go to lunch and I do not eat, I got to supper and I do not eat. Then I come back to my room and lay limp as Zeref uses me. I have a snack at night so as not to die of starvation. Lots of times my body tries to make me give up my food from disgust of what is happening to me. I try to keep it in, knowing I have already lost weight. I know Natsu is coming for me.

I have freedom to walk around the castle. I can't escape because there is a magical barrier that blocks those who wear the neck brace. It is a think strap of metal like material that wraps tightly around your neck, and has magic on it. I am the only one who cannot leave the castle. I walk around aimlessly, I'm sure to Zeref's amusement. I find all sorts of wonderful things, library's, a room filled with animal bones. It was creepy, though fascinating. The castle is near a beach, a beautiful one. Maybe I will get to go out there one day.

'Oh, Natsu, where could you be?'

Natsu POV

I rush back to the guild forgetting about my wounds. They are mostly healed, but I am still in pain. I storm through with such an angry aura that everyone turns and looks at me. Mira is the first to speak up. "Natsu, what's wrong? Where is Lucy? And why are you so injured?" She says hastily.

"HE TOOK HER, GOD DAMNIT. WE HAVE TO SAVE LUCY." I yell out desperately. I begin again more calmly as I see everyone's bewildered faces. "Lucy and I went on the mission. When we arrived at the island, there was a strange man there. He called himself Zeref, and was talking about how he knew Lucy and killed her father. He said they met when they were kids. Lucy was so upset so I charged at him, but I underestimated him. He took me down with one hit," I pause to look down, ashamed of myself, "I got back up to attack again, but Lucy told me to wait. I passed out I was in so much pain. Next thing I remember I am waking up in the infirmary, Happy balling at my side. We all have to find her. We have to do it together, or we will never get her back." I say fiercely, determined to save Lucy no matter the cost. Everyone stares at me in shock, obviously worried about their guild mate. They all rise from their chairs in unison and scream out their support.

We exit the building together to go searching for Lucy. As I lead the way, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Gazeel, Lily, and Laxus join me. We are her closest friends, and we will save her. Not as a guild, not as coworkers..but as a family.

'I'm coming for you Luce."

Zeref POV

I watch the guild through the lacrama laughing to myself. Even the famous Laxus and mighty guild master Makarov will never be able to defeat me. For I have sold my soul, and there is no greater sacrifice then that.

Or is there?


	9. Chapter 9

_******** **_**It's been almost a year since I have written last. INSANE! I decided to start it off again. I'm changing it up. This story will end soon and I'm already planning a sequel. Don't worry I'll still put effort into this one. I just needed a small chapter to start this off again. Next one will be better. 5k words! You are holding me to that. And not a bunch of fluff either. Good honest drama. It'll get good. I hope you enjoy this short chapter. Write you all soon:D**

***One Year Later***

_**Laxus POV**_

Rage fills me. I am almost to Rosepeek island. How could Natsu be so damn stupid? Attacking a foe he knows nothing about. And letting Lucy get captured… I will save her. If it's the last thing I do. No one messes with my family.

It's been well over a year since her capture. No one has seen her since. Natsu has given up. He and Lisanna got together about 3 months ago.

_***Flashback***_

"It's only been 9 months and you're already moved on?! YOU got Lucy into this mess by acting as a fool and letting her get captured! And you don't even have the gall to finish what you started and at least save her?! You make me sick." I spat on his shoes and walked away.

"You're right...but we have all given up. Maybe you should too. She's gone…" Said with only slight guilt, he lowers his head. I scoff in anger.

"F*** YOU ALL! I'm done with you un-loyal bastards! I WILL find her."

_***Flashback ends***_

_**Lucy POV**_

I am sitting in a dase. It's been well over a year since I've seen my guild family. I miss them but all my hope to see them or my spirits again is lost. Zeref keeps me here, using me as his toy whenever he desires. I used to fight back, or throw up. Stop eating or never sleep. Now I just don't care anymore. It doesn't matter anymore.

_**Natsu POV**_

I think of her everyday. I still love her, and if I ever found a legitimate lead, I'd go find her and save her. I could never be with her again, I feel too much guilt everyday. I will live with it the rest of my life, and I couldn't face seeing her everyday. I love her too much to know I let her down and gave up on her. I'm starting my life over with Lisanna. We are getting married in a few weeks and she's already expecting our first beautiful baby. I can't wait to be a father. She never makes me feel culpable for what happened. Always kind and supportive of me. I love her.

_**Lucy POV**_

Zeref is sitting across from me, eating dinner.

"How's the steak darling?" I choke on my bite at his use of 'darling'.

"Just fine…..thank you" I force out. He continually stares at me with a wicked look.

"You don't usually eat with me. What is it you have to tell me?" Genuinely curious he pries at my uncharacteristic behaviors.

"I… I don't want to say it. You are a sick bastard. But...I am with child…. With your child." I almost lose my stomach at confessing it out loud, and based on his reaction...I'm not the only one.


End file.
